it's always you
by 50ShadesofNo
Summary: Will Emma be able to help Regina get through a rough time and maintain a healthy relationship. or will the lines blurs between friendship and lovers for these two. I suck at summaries..
1. chapter 1

**I do not own these characters or anything to reference with OUAT, I am just merely borrowing them for this story**.

Tonight was like every other night I've had for the past few weeks. Sitting alone, in darkness to face my problems. God only knows how much I've wrecked my brain trying to figure out what happned to my life.

There's a glow in the corner of the room from my phone, a text message. What do they want?,

I dont bother to get up. I've left my phone in that corner for hours.

"I'm sure it's nothing important.", I say aloud.

It's starting to get cold, but I cant bring myself to get off the ground. It's like I was being weighted down. My legs have no strength to withstand my weight or the short walk to the window.

The floor has become my friend for some nights now. When's the last time I slept in my bed? I can't even remember. My daily routine is staggering off the floor for work and stumbling back on it afterwards. My bed isn't some place I'm comfortable in anymore. It's not the same anymore. I can't even look at it.

"Why did this happen to me?", I ask with slight tears running down my face

There's another glow from the corner of the room. This time longer. I had a phone call. Soon after there's a beep, I guess they left a voice mail.

I get another text.

"Gee, I'm just popular today", I sarcastically say.

I crawl towards the illuminating corner, that my phone is lying in.

2:00 a.m., I read.

"2:00 a.m. already? Then who's texting and calling me so late?"

I picked up my phone to check the.notifications

3 missed calls from Henry

"He's going to kill me for worrying him….I'll deal with it in the morning", I think.

1 missed call from Unknown

4 texts from Emma

4:00pm - Hey..

6:00pm - I need you to call or text me back, please

11:45pm - Okay, this isnt funny. I'm starting to get worried

1:55am - Regina, where are you? What's going on. I havent heard from you in over a week. Are you okay? Did I do something? Please just talk to me, I'm getting worried

I should probably see who left a voicemail

The voicemail is from the unknown caller. I dial my voice mail and listen.

There's a muffled sound, followed by a long silence. Soon replaced with a deep breath taken, like they havent been breathing since the phone call. I begin to delete it then…

"…Regina…hi.." , I know that voice anywhere. I freeze. My heart just stops.

"I…I umm..I know I'm last on your list to.talk to. I just…i needed….i don't know. This was a terrible idea. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should go." There's a hesitent click.

I feel my heart cave in. I'm overwhelmed with grief and anger. The tears fall down uncontrollably. I try to stand, but fall back down. My body's too weak for any movement. My world just seems to be crashing. The burning in my throat, isnt as painful as what i'm feeling from that voicemail. Hot tears stain my face and it's never ending.

After what seems like hours, I've seemed to have fallen asleep. I soon feel a pair of hands stroking my hair.

"Regina … Gina, wake up."

I shrug who ever it is off. "Just leave me alone please"

"Regina, come on get up. Let me put you in your bed. You can't sleep on the floor."

I open my eyes. I look at my phone. *5:30am* "Emma? What, what are you doing here?"

"I've been calling and texting you all week. I was worried so I came over. Now come one. Change out of these clothes and get in bed"

"Emma, please. I just want to lay here.."

"Gina, no. I have clothes for you and I'm putting you in your bed. So get up"

I do as she says. She's always had a way of showing up in time of need. I go shower and put on the clothes Enma has layed out for me. I walk into the room and I see her sitting at the end of the bed looking at her phone. I'm in the doorway for a while before she realizes I'm there. She lifts her head, and gives me a reassuring smile, before speaking

"Hello love, enjoy your shower"

"It was fine..", I'm dreading the conversation we'll have to have soon.

"Well that's good." Looking at the clock, " Well its 6:10, I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep. We can talk about what's going on in the afternoon or whenever you feel" She stands up, walking towards me. She hugs me, I dont want her to let go. She smells like lavender and mint. My favor scent on her..

She leans back, staring into my eyes with a caring look, "You should get some sleep.."

"…are you leaving?" I try to ask nonchalantly, but my voice betrays me. I can't bare her leaving, I need her right now. Being alone is probably the worst idea. God, I sound so pathetic.

"Not if you dont want me to. I'll stay as long as you want"

"It's your choice, you don't need to stay if you have something else to do..." I say matter of factly.

Emma chuckles at that statement, obviously amused at me trying to act unaffected by her possible departure. She can always see right through me.

"Gina, I don't have anywhere else I need to be."

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

She hugs me, a comforting hug. I've been shivering all night and the body heat she gave off was refreshing. Emma has always been someone I could count on. No matter what she's picking me up off the ground. Finally after what felt like an eternity but not long enough she lets go of me, and I walk to my bed.

Laying down trying to get comfortable. I toss and turn for minutes straight.

"You're turning quite a lot. I've never seen you so uncomfortable in your own bed…" , Emma states while sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me

"I….I know. I've been having a rough few weeks. My bed just doesnt feel the same without…" I trail off, not wanting to say anything else

"Without what?.." with a questioning look she stares at me I dont say anything.

I wonder how long I can lay here in silemce until she just forgets her question. I regret letting those words slip out. I can't handle talking about it. I hope she just drops it.

"…okay Regin, we don't need to talk about it. Maybe later…" She gives a long pause. Letting out a heavy sigh. "Is there anything I can do to help you get some sleep?"

-"Could you lay here with me. I think another human body might help me sleep"

She looks at me, and heads for the door. I panic, I cant be alone. Why would she smile and then leave me. This seems all to familiar

"Emma! Wh-where are you going?" I plead in a shaky voice. She turns around giving a sadened smiled.

"Gina, I'm just going to change into something a little more comfortable. I dont think Jeans and a Trence Coat is quite comfortable for either of us.", she lets out a small laugh "I'll be back"

So much relief covers my body. I dont know what made me think she'd leave. Emma has been by my side since I've known her. But with everything occuring I'm unsure of who actually cares anymore.

I'm so lost in thought, that I never heard her come back in the room. I'm greeted by a soft voice.

"Okay I think I'm comfortable enough to sleep. I stole some of your clothes if you dont mind.."

I just smile in response, I doubt she can see it from the darkness in the room. But she should know well enough. Minutes later I'm drown in the deepest peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.

The sun shines right through my window. I should've closed that last night. I roll over to an empty space. Disappointment fills me. Where'd she go? The one night I sleep well, I have to wake up sad. She said she'd stay as long as I need her. _Why am I so needy all of a sudden?_

Soon I'm snapped from my trance from a soft knock and a over powering smell of food

"knock, knock sleepy head. Look who just made you breakfast." She stands in the door way with a food tray smiling "I know right, I'm amazing for this."

She walks toward my bed. Realizing I can't eat lying down I sit up. The sight of Waffles, Bacon, and Eggs fill my eyes. Along with Apple Juice. She knew me too well, knowing I prefer Waffles over Pancakes and Apple Juice over Orange Juice.

 _I guess she forgot I dont eat eggs._

"Thanks Emma , this is all amazing. You didnt have to"

"It's no problem at all. Just accept it. I know how you can go in a debate on saying thank you with me", she sticks her tongue out

"Well in that case. I can give criticism." She glares at me. "I'm guessing it slipped your mind that I don't eat eggs." I say laughing and pushing them around the plate. This probably the first time I've laughed I'm weeks.

-"Oh! You don't need to eat it. I for-"

"-It's okay. I'm glad I cleared the air on that."I cut her off, " I thought I might had to have eaten these things for your benefit", I laugh at how apologetic she loooked about the mistake.

I reach for her face, lifting it so her eyes can meet mine. Giving a reassuring smile

"Relax Emma. It's really okay. I was just joking. Thank you for the breakfast. I honestly dont remember when I last ate… I really appreciate your effort"

\- "Okay…soo lets talk about why you havent been eatting and sleeping in your bed lately?", Emma abrutly says.

Emma is one of the most caring and patient friends I have, but she also knows how to get straight to the point.

I look away, avoiding eye contact. She gives me this look like I have no choice but to talk about it. I try to speak, but nothing comes out. I mean what do I say? Where do I even begin? I dont even really know what happened, it just happened . And now I'm like this, a complete mess.

Suggestions, pointers, criticism?


End file.
